


A Town Of Sodomy And Heresy

by ArthurMorgansBitch (orphan_account)



Category: MASK - original universe, Own universe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cowboy, Boys Kissing, Drinking, EIGHTEEN NAKED COWBOYS IN THE SHOWERS AT RAM RANCH, Gay, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Self-Hatred, gay slurs, old fic but ive updated it like 19 times so its like a frankenstiens monster, uh oh sisters [beats up jericho], why is boys kissing a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ArthurMorgansBitch
Summary: wow ok so basically Jericho visits a bar full of ""questionable patrons""while on a mission for the gang and ends up blowing cover by helping some stupid twinkone thing leads to another eventually they get Hot AND Horny, but Jericho pussies out, hheeh Jericho is a cowwward <3eventually they fuck, I promise.
Relationships: Peru&Jericho, Reeve/Jericho





	1. Questionable Liquids

**Author's Note:**

> UHHH this'll be my first post (if I decide to post it)  
> please go easy on me
> 
> heavily inspired by red dead redemption 2 and also my bullshit 2 am gay yearnings
> 
> spoiler alert I post it, only because the delete date is coming up and I don't wanna lose this fic. uh, if you read it enjoy I guess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jericho meets Reeve in some shithole.

"One whiskey, thanks." 50 cents plonked onto the bar table covered in a layer of what presumably could be blood, saliva, or alcohol. Possibly even all three.

Jericho leant with his elbows against the bar, body turned to the rest of the room, it was around late 4pm, the bar would begin filling up soon and hopefully bring in the man he was looking for.

Combing through the patrons settling down, drinking or gambling, he could spy a few men in the corner getting far too comfortable with each other, almost as if either of them was a working girl.

Speaking of that, where were the working girls around here? this place in the middle of goddamn nowhere, some quiet washed-out town with a saloon that holds no women, drunk men who are FAR too close to eachother, and piss poor quality drinks?

It began to slowly dawn on him that maybe that was the reason they set up around here, a quiet part of the woods near the hills with Not Much happening, away from any laws or such? This was just a town full of sodomites, gunslingers, or cheaters looking to make money.

He began making an attempt to shut himself up by chugging down his whiskey, also while desperately trying to pretend the 3 who were obviously checking him out were not doing so.

A gunshot going off outside confirmed his thoughts about this being a shitty lawless town.  
Though his tiresome internal complaining was interrupted by the sounds of struggle across the room

A quick glance around revealed a younger man around 20 trying to snake away from a drunkard, holding the boy by his forearm and failing miserably at coaxing him into what could only be assumed is a quick fuck in the nearby hotel. Or alleyway, if he's unlucky.

Of course Jericho was having none of that, shoving his way through the sweaty crowds of men, hand trained over his pistol, just about ready to empty his bullet into some morons skull.

"OI! Get yer' hands off 'im."  
the perv looked up, drunk and irritated, a polar opposite to the relief on the victims face.

"Back off pal! I paid for it!"

"You're 'bout to pay for it if you don't release the kid."  
Revolver now trained on the unknown's chest, about ready to blast his ass to the sky.

He gave Jericho a mean glare, looked between the younger man and the gun, not looking too eager to die over this.

"Alright alright! Don't get ya' dick in a twist!"  
Backing off with a shove of the boy, so Jericho wouldn't end his life right then and there.

"You good kid?" Jericho asked with a sigh  
He nodded quickly, still shaking a bit from the event that had just taken place.  
"Ya got 'nywhere I can take you?"  
A confused glance up at him made Jericho rethink his wording.  
"I-I meant where you'd be safe."

"There's a hotel 'round the corner."

Both men headed out of the bar, glad to be finally out of that sweaty, nauseating fuck-fest. Back into fresh cool air.

"Name's Reeve." He mumbled

"Jericho."

The rest of the walk was quiet and slow, with Jericho looking down to check on Reeve every few seconds.

"Here we are. Some money to rent a room." Jericho handed him over a few dollars

"I don't-"

"Just take the goddamn cash."

Reeve shakily took the cash, smiled with the corners of his mouth, rendered unnoticeable under any darker light, and turned to enter the Hotel behind them, waving lightly back at Jericho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahaHAA I mentioned Reeve looks about 20 here, he's 21 in this fic where as Jericho is 24, Jericho is also taller than him, not by heaps but like he's 6'2 and reeves maybe,,, 5'10 idk fucking 6'


	2. Burn a Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now kissss  
> (warning)  
> this chapters got a bit of bigotry in it, pretty much period typical bullshit, but if that don't rub you the right way just brush over it  
> <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FORGOT to mention last chapter ,, The Town (which I will not bother giving a name because it will suck) is setup like Rhodes, minus a sheriffs office, a train station, or anything really having anything to do with law, there's just a saloon, a hotel, and a general store.  
> also the saloon has the same layout as valentine.

Jericho rested against the bar, surveying the game tables and folk drinking, for the lead he was (albeit terribly) searching for. 

"Jericho?" a familiar voice was next to him

He jolted right to see the familiar face smiling curiously at him.

"Reeve-"

"You come here often?" Reeve teased.

"I. It uh. It ain't what it looks like-" Jericho stuttered out embarrassedly.

"I'm just jokin'."he chuckled and bought another round for him and Jericho, "Wanna talk?"

"We ain't already?"

Drinks and laughs came gradually, burning a small hole in either mans pocket, Jericho slowly forgetting his original purpose here, in favour for leaning a little too close into Reeves words.

He was speaking about something. Hell if Jericho knew what, though. All he could focus on was Reeves odd coloured eyes and freckles scattered on his face, the way his hair fell across his face and how he accentuated every sentence with hand gestures, occasionally stopping himself to laugh at whatever he just said.

"You listenin?"  
Jericho fell back to earth with a thud.

"Ah- yeah."

Reeve rolled his eyes and breathed out a laugh, leaning onto the bar, so that both their shoulders were touching, leaning into Jericho's figure.

Jericho chuckled and looked over at his companion, eyes accidentally flicking down, his breathing stuttering when Reeve caught his eyes and looked down at Jericho's lips in return.

Reeve leaned closer into Jericho's stare as the taller mans breathing hitched, letting his eyes flutter closed Reeve began to lead the kiss

Both of their lips locking together, it was better than anything Jericho had ever felt, like fireworks in his skin and static in the air.

The kiss ended too soon when Reeve pulled back with a playful smile, just as Jericho's stomach dropped as he began to process what they'd done.

He quickly hopped down off the bar stool, making a quick beeline for the exit, overcome with fear and anxiety. Bolting out the door and grabbing Truman by the reins, his breathing still chasing after his racing thoughts as he saddled up and made a mad dash for camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one was short as fuq, I cut old content from the chapter as it didn't make sense in the context of the town from chapter 1, so it went from poker players calling them out publicly to Jericho pussying out and running away.  
> nextll be longer I hope!


	3. Peru's Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Jericho chats with Peru and realises how fucking stupid he is

Jericho finally managed to calm down with a cigarette on the ride over, though he was sure it wouldn't stay like this long.

"Jericho! How'd the scouting go?" Peru's voice welcomed him back home.

"Ah. Well, not. Not too well." Jericho leaned over on Truman, patting him down and hopping off the saddle.

"Eh? What happened?"

Jericho looked around nonchalantly, signaling to Peru this was to stay between them.  
"I ah... got a bit distracted, may of left early for.. more 'personal' reasons."

"Oh.. you okay? You seem shaken up."

"I'm alright. There was just a guy at the bar, things went south."

Peru looked curiously at him,  
"How so?..."

Jericho drew in a deep breath.

"I, got a lil' tipsy with a him"  
His mind started up the treadmill of ridiculous anxious thoughts of being lynched just for admitting this  
"We both... uh.. kissed at the bar. Felt scared, dashed out of the saloon before anything happened"

"Anythin' happened? From what Jordan told me, this town is fine with that, well, behaviour" Peru quirked, raising a brow at Jericho

"It was less me bein' scared of other men, it was just.. guilt? Shame?" Jericho confessed.

"He force you into this?" Peru asked concernedly.

"What!? No! We was both lookin' at eachother, he just had the courage to actually do it."

"So you both wanted it, it happened, and instead of takin it further and seein where it went you did what every schoolboy does and ran off?"

"Ah... well when you say it like that it makes me seem cowardly..." 

"Course you're not, you're just an idiot, go find that boy again, we can talk about the job later."

"...You sure?" As if her saying no would halt him.

"M'sure, now go. Save your lover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peru said gay rights  
> hehe smutty next xx  
> big thankies from mcspankies!!!  
> xox


	4. Rats in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh they fuckin?"  
> "oh they FUCKIN."

"REEVE!?"

Muffled shouting and fighting in near an alley could be heard.

Frantic, afraid.

"REEVE!"

Jericho ran in, guns drawn,  
"FUCKIN' DROP 'IM"  
The two weasley figures turned to glare at Jericho, who they were now realising was taller, and clearly more armed than them.

Oh and look! There he was! That fucking bastard from the bar. Jericho let a shot fire at him without thinking, striking at his windpipe, leaving him to choke on his blood.  
The other scampered into the night.

"You alright?" Jericho sighed, kneeling down to help Reeve up.

"Ya know.. we've gotta stop meetin' like this." Reeve smirked up at him, blood crusted on his top lip, paired with a gash on the side of his face.

"Good lord what'd they do to you..."

"Not much since you rescued me, my knight in shinin' armour." Reeve kept smiling a goofy toothy smile, genuinely happy to see this miserable bastard.

"Hah.. c'mon. Let's get you outta here."

"Gladly, hope that fuckers dead."

They both turned out of the alley and back down towards the hotel, nearly linking hands in the way there.

Reeve looked up at the Hotel sign anxiously and turned back to Jericho,  
"..Would you be willin' to stay with me? Just the night, its fine if you don't want too."

"Eh?" Caught off guard, as Jericho was planning to ask if he could.  
"Ah.. sure."

Reeve smiled gently and lead the two up to his room.  
Jericho glanced about, checking out what kind of place this was, all trying to ignore the growing unrest in his gut.

"Here, I'd assume you're tired from all the adventurin' tonight?" Reeve offered, handing him a shot of whiskey.  
Although "tired" was far off. As the taller man was skittish, aroused, afraid, restless, anything other than tired.

"I- Uh yeah." He still shut up and took the offer for a drink, not one to turn down free alcohol.

A comforting silence filled the room as they enjoyed eachothers company seated on the couch.

"Listen... 'bout the bar." Reeve turned to look next to him, listening intently.  
"M'sorry I ran off, I didn't mean to. Jus' got scared... never really... been with a guy before.

"Really? I never would've expected the tough gunslinger to be 'fraid of kissin someone" He ribbed jokingly, teasing Jericho lightly.

"I-I didn't mean t'run, honest, I was just terrified I'd mess up."  
Ah shit, course he didn't see it as a harmless joke.

"Woah woah, it's okay, I'm just teasin', you're alright." Reeve cooed and shushed Jericho, turning over and folding his legs to hold him closer to comfort him. Gently snaking a hand around the back of his neck and leaning his head over his shoulder..

Jericho held on to Reeves shirt, arms wrapped around his sides.

"You're alright, we don't have to do anything if you want, we can just sleep." Reeve offered, trying to comfort Reeve

"N-no.. I wanna do.. something. Anything." Jericho choked out muffled into Reeves neck.

"You sure?" 

"M'sure."

"Right," Reeve leant back and motioned Jericho to lie down his forearms, so he could kneel inbetween Jericho's crotch. "I'm going to assume you're a virgin?"

Jericho nodded once, face heating up.

"That's alright, just means you're on bottom." 

"Bottom..?" Jericho questioned worriedly.

"You'll find out." Reeve began unbuckling Jericho's belt, looking back up to check for any fear. "You sure you're alright with this?"

"Y-yeah." Jericho breathed out, meeting Reeve's eyes with heavylidded gaze.

Reeve finished unbuckling the belt, moving onto his drawers, and eventually pulling out Jericho's hardening cock.

Jericho whined lowly, looking down at Reeve with his dick in his hands, and back up to his face, to try see where he was going with this.

Very suddenly Jericho's lower abdomen jerked alive as Reeve slowly began to pull off Jericho's length, leaning up to kiss at his neck.

"G-Goddamnit.. Ah.... _Reeve_ " he hissed as the named sinner began to nibble and suck at Jericho's throat, deliberately biting the newfound sensitive area at the corner of his neck, all the while unbuttoning shirts and undoing union suits.

Jericho arched his back into Reeve's touch, groaning at the attention. He'd never expected any man's hands to feel as good as this.

"Woah woah, slow down there cowboy... you're gon' finish without us even gettin' started." He quipped as he leant down to grab a pot of petroleum jelly from his satchel on the floor.  
"You ready?"

"Wh- huh?"

Jericho snapped back to a leg slung over Reeve's shoulder and two slicked fingers braced against Jericho's entrance, lightly prodding against him.

"You ready?" Reeve repeated, making sure Jericho wouldn't shut down.

Jericho hissed in a breath and nodded once.

As gently and carefully as possible, Reeve eased a finger into Jericho, making a slow pace, before adding another finger as Jericho began to squirm and choke back incriminating noises. 

And just to torture him, a third finger was added, and he just about let loose a belt-loosening moan. Reeve chuckled lightly and scooped more onto his dick, slicking up himself.

Jericho glanced down at Reeve lining up, preparing himself for whatever was next.

A slow but continuous push and slow bucks of Reeves hips were what brought out Jericho's choked back moans and broken gasps. 

" _R- Ah- Reeve_ " Jericho choked out, leaning back into the arm of the couch, slinging an arm over it, the other grabbing Reeve's forearm against the couch.

\--- stops here until next update sorry sexies---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAH THANK you for reading I love you xx


End file.
